Frozen in Motion
by AtmosBreak
Summary: Gym Leaders are being murdered one by one as the world live their everyday lives. Three young teens are thrusted straight into the middle of it all, as they are forced to solve the murders before they meet their demise. Is everything all it seems to be?


**My first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy. After only recently getting into reading fics, I felt inspired to try my hand at writing my own so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Like just about everyone else on this I site, I don't own pokemon and all that jazz~**

* * *

"_Violet City is left reeling this morning after the shock news of their beloved Gym Leader's death. Police reports claim that Leader Falkner was murdered sometime last night, along with almost all his pokemon, though nothing specific has been revealed."_

"_We lost not only a colleague and a great officer, but also a dear and close friend. Falkner will be severely missed by all who knew him." A young looking female police officer appeared on the screen with a tag that read 'Officer Jenny' on her shirt. Her eyes, puffy and red, her makeup completely ruined as a result that could have been caused by nothing else but the tears that came only by losing someone close to you. Her eyes revealed a deep pain, her voice shaky. The young officer did her best to remain composed though she was struggling hard, as more tears slowly crept down her cheek. More than just the occasional sniff could be heard as she quickly turned away, completely breaking down again, utterly devastated._

"_Police urge any witnesses and anybody with information to come forward immediately. Police also ask the public to be on the lookout for a teenager, around 5'10" with blue hair that hangs over his right eye, believed to be the last person to see Falkner alive. If you have any information please call..."_

The news reporter's voice trailed off into the background as a gasp is heard and the volume lowered before the television was ultimately turned off.

"I can't believe it. Who would do such a thing and even murder pokemon for Arceus's sake!" A young teen's voice inquired, shock and anger filling his tone. He could not believe that a Gym Leader was murdered, let alone his pokemon as well. He had never heard of such a thing and he was sure no one else had either; it was something out of a bad and depressing manga or some screwed up fanfic. How people were sick and twisted enough to do such things, he would never know.

"There, there Rhys. I know you're shocked and angry, so am I, though we must let the police do their job, they will discover the culprit." A much older voice was heard saying followed by the sound of a page of newspaper page being turned, a sip of coffee not much later.

"Do you even care dad? Did you even hear? They..." Rhys' voice was cut off abruptly by the sound of a loud slam coming from the front entrance. Rhys and his father remained silent as they heard footsteps make their way towards the kitchen, the room they were in. To their shock, they saw a middle aged woman in a nurse's uniform, standing there, depressed, big bags under her eyes, breathing heavily and staring at Rhys.

"Mum, what's..." Rhys' voice was cut off once again as the woman rushed over to Rhys, holding him in a tight embrace whilst remaining silent. Rhys could feel his lungs stop working as his mother hugged him tighter than what he believed was ever possible. They remained like that for a couple of minutes, Rhys shocked and not exactly all that sure what to do before his mother pulled away, who in turned was quickly hugged tightly by Rhys' father. "Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"Jus... Just that last night at the hospital, early this morning actually, a boy around the same age as you Rhys, was rushed in to the emergency ward, bleeding, cut up and wounded like I never thought I would see in my life and all I kept thinking as we operated on him was, what if it was you Rhys, what if it was you? What would I do?" Rhys' mum's voice began to break up the more she explained, getting more and more teary eyed by the moment. This obviously hit home for her. It was barely 1 year since her son left on his journey to become a pokemon trainer, and she missed him tremendously. Whilst she was glad he came to visit them quite often, she couldn't help worrying and feeling anxious from time to time whenever she sees and hears about things on TV and seeing trainers injured and taken to hospital. "The boy's Pidgeot was also heavily injured and bleeding and had to be rushed to the PokeCenter, barely alive."

Finally breaking down completely, Rhys' mother didn't hold back anymore as she let the tears flow as she sobbed loudly, causing both Rhys and his father to hug her tightly. "Mum, I'll be fine and I'll take care of myself, you won't need to worry and I visit often. Just trust in God and Arceus, isn't that what you've always told me?"

Smiling though still sad internally as her tears continued to fall, she kissed her son on the forehead, hugging him again, thankful for her son's attempts to comfort her. "Yes, I'm glad you remember. Don't forget it and I won't either." She had been telling her son that ever since he was still in her womb, it was implanted in his brain since birth; there was no way he would forget. Though, it was still nice for her to hear it come out of his mouth.

"Now," stated Rhys after a few moments of silence, pulling back from the hug, "I gotta go to the PokeCenter and pick up my pokemon."

"Okay, just remember I love you." His mother replied as she ruffled his dark brown hair, purposely messing up his hairstyle. "We both do." His father added who still held onto his wife.

"Gah, mum! I'm off though, love you both as well!" Rhys exclaimed as he made his way out the front door with a piece of toast in his mouth, the last of his late breakfast whilst he played around with his hair, trying to fix what his mother had ruined. He had spent so much time getting it to look good only for it to be ruined in a matter of seconds. He considered cutting it extremely short though, he quickly decided against it, he liked his hair the way it was.

Stepping out in the bright afternoon sun, it was no later than midday as he made his way towards the PokeCenter. Taking a deep breath, Rhys loved the Goldenrod air and weather; it felt just so homely, though he didn't have time to enjoy it as he usually would. There was more than one reason why he wanted to go to there PokeCenter. He was set to pick up his pokemon in a couple of hours though after he heard his mother say the kid had a Pidgeot, he was instantly curious. He remembered that he heard that Falkner also had a Pidgeot, that it was the Leader's most trusted pokemon. Quickly connecting what he had heard with the news report and what his mother told him, he became curious, an idea forming that he hoped was totally wrong. Was that kid connected to Falkner's murder and was it the Gym Leader's actual pokemon?

* * *

Being awoken by the bright and warm sun beating on his face, a blue haired teen groaned internally as he felt pain over his entire body, the anaesthetics wearing off from the operation. Slowly opening his eyes, shock would be an understatement as to how he felt as he glanced around his room. The unmistakable appearance of a hospital room, one of the sites he dreads the most.

Slowly sitting up, he felt pain in all his muscles as he rubbed his eyes, attempting to remember all the events of last night. His face slowly getting more and more depressed and filled with pain as each memory returned to him until he could no longer remember anymore. Sniffing, he fought through the pain and tears as he stood up and off the bed only to find himself crashing straight to the ground, his legs feeling more than weak. Slowly lifting himself up, the teen got a good look at himself. Scars and stiches ran across his arms and legs. He was no longer in his regular clothes but in a strange, light green piece of clothing that medical patients always seemed to have and nothing else on. Where were all his clothes? Glancing around the room, he spotted a pile of clothes on a nearby chair, in a bag labelled evidence.

Having no idea why and not caring, he carefully made his way over to them, making sure not to lose his footing and regain strength in his legs; the teen ripped the bag open, pulling out the clothes. In there, he pulled out a dark navy, almost black jacket, a heavily bloodstained white shirt and a ripped, midnight blue pair of jeans. All of his clothes were ripped and bloodstained though on his jacket and jeans, the stains weren't all that noticeable unlike his shirt. Quickly changing into his clothes minus the shirt, he stopped to look at his body for a moment. He discovered much more scars around his stomach and back though at least, that one very important thing that defined someone as being a man was unharmed, much to his relief. Zipping his jacket all the way up, he made his way out of the hospital.

"Wait! Hey! Wait!" He heard a woman call out whom he presumed to be a nurse though he payed no heed, he needed to get out of there, fast. 5 to 10 minutes later he was out of the hospital. It was a little confusing at first, with all the floors and hallways, though he had managed to find an emergency escape plan and the rest was simple. Luckily there weren't much people there today or he would have had much more trouble getting out of there. Spotting a PokeCenter in the near distance, he made his way over as he passed a sign that read 'Goldenrod Hospital'. _"Pidgeot..." _He thought to himself as he rushed over, hoping that the bird pokemon was there.

Running, or at least in his own opinion, running, he noticed a teen around his age also entering the PokeCenter at the same time until a little too late. Unable to do anything else, he barged past the teen and rushed into the PokeCenter, slamming the door open as he headed towards the front desk, where Nurse Joy just looked at him bewildered. His actions also caused the rest of the few people in the PokeCenter to turn and look at the teen in shock. It was such a peaceful morning after all.

* * *

A young, female, brunette teen with her hair in a ponytail and sporting a red cap with a Gardevoir next to her made their way through the centre of town, a bright smile plastered across her face. "Ah Aunoira, home sweet home. Well at least for me anyways, I know Goldenrod is a fair distance from Hoenn." She said cheerfully towards her Gardevoir.

"_It's okay Sienna, as you stated to me when I was a Ralts, your home is my home." _Aunoira replied telepathically.

"Nawww, you still remember that? Well I'm glad, don't you go forgetting it!'

"_Of course not, though, wouldn't you prefer to speak to me through your mind or have you forgotten I have that ability? People might start to think you're crazy if they see you like this."_

"Well this way I feel that we're having more like a conversation. Besides, who cares what others think?"

Chuckling at her trainer's response, Aunoira remained silent as they walked through Goldenrod, Sienna giving her pokemon a little tour though much had change since the last time she was here 5 years ago. She was born and raised in Goldenrod though she moved to Hoenn when her father got a job transfer and promotion over there. Now she was on her own journey and free to go where ever she pleased though, she did promise her family she would come visit them in Goldenrod and here she was.

After an hour of getting lost in the city, the two soon stumbled upon a PokeCenter and decided to take a rest, Sienna taking the opportunity to recover and heal the rest of her pokemon. They were a little tired out after the trip to Goldenrod, so a rest was in order. You never do know when you're gonna need a full health team. Handing three pokeballs and a great ball to Nurse Joy, Sienna and Aunoira sat down and discussed their plans for the rest of the day. They were starting to get hungry though Sienna's family was bound to feed them, especially her grandma; her cooking was so good as well, so they decided to just wait it out.

All was well and peaceful until a blue haired boy who appeared to be around her age came rushing in the PokeCenter, frightening and shocking essentially everyone there, she knows she did jump a little when he entered all dramatically like that, well, perhaps more than a little. Watching him desperately waving his arms around and making hand gestures to get his point across to a confused Nurse Joy, Sienna was confused as well and about to laugh until she saw the serious expression on Aunoira's face. Aunoira was normally calm and always with a kind expression on her face, Sienna rarely saw her put such a stern and serious expression on her face, she knew something was up.

"_He's worried about about a Pidgeot"_ Aunoira stated although worried was not exactly the right word, she was worried and then some. Sienna knew she seemed to hold something back.

"Then it must of been serious, though why doesn't say anything and just wave his arms like that?"

Aunoira remained silent for a moment before another boy a little taller than the first entered, looking angry and pissed off at the blue haired teen. _"Quick. Stop them before anything happens!"_

"_What! How?" _Sienna screamed in her mind, having no idea what she should, could do in a situation like this.

"Hey you! What's your friggen problem man?" Rhys exclaimed.

* * *

**Well there it is, I hoped you enjoyed it. I would like to know what you guys think, if you liked it, hated it, found it way too boring, how I can improve, if I should continue it, or just drop it. Feedback please. The plot is sure to pick up over the next couple of chapters but I basically wanted to introduce what would basically be the main characters of the story but leave mystery about them that is revealed later on in the story. **


End file.
